


The Jurisdiction Between Roommates

by SomethingPoetic1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingPoetic1/pseuds/SomethingPoetic1
Summary: Maggie is a really messy roommate, so Alex has to set boundaries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There are not enough sanvers college aus, so I decided to write one.

She walked into her dorm room immediately tripping over one of Maggie’s combat boots. She groaned after catching her footing again and looked down at the messy floor scattered with her new roommate’s entire wardrobe. She picked up the item off of her side of the room and threw it on to Maggie’s side. It had only been a week since her roommate moved in. Her first roommate had had a difficult time transitioning into the college life and only lasted a month before moving back home. Alex was able to enjoy the rest of her first semester with a room all to herself.

However, as the second semester rolled around, she was informed that she would be getting a new roommate. At first, she wasn’t opposed to the idea. She had even hoped that she might get a new friend out of this new arrangement, but then Maggie Sawyer waltzed into her room like she owned the place and wreaked absolute havoc on Alex’s life.

Alex spent ten minutes moving all of Maggie’s things to her side of the room. She then placed a strip of tape down the middle of the room to show Maggie exactly where her space ended. It may have seemed a little ridiculous, but this wasn’t the first time Alex had walked in this week to trip over Maggie’s crap and she had already mentioned it to her roommate on more than one occasion to keep her stuff off the floor. However, Maggie refused to listen, so this was Alex’s plan of action. Just as she finished dividing the room, the door swung open. “Woah, Danvers. What’s all this?”

“This,” Alex fixed Maggie with a hard stare to show she meant business, “is the consequence of you leaving all of your crap scattered all over the floor. From now on, you and the rest of your stuff will stay on your side of the tape. Understand?”

Maggie raised her eyebrows in surprise before crossing her arms over her chest and taking a step closer, “I hate to break it to you, Danvers, but your placement of the tape doesn’t split the room evenly.” She took a step over the tape on to Alex’s side and said, “My jurisdiction should end here.”

Alex scoffed, also crossing her arms defensively in front of her chest and shortening the distance between them with a step, “Your jurisdiction ends where I say it does.”

They held each other’s gazes challengingly before Maggie tilted her head and offered a smile that dimpled her face. “Okay, Danvers, I’ll let you believe that for now.”

Alex rolled her eyes and let out a huff of annoyance, “Whatever, just stay on your side of the tape, Sawyer.” She grabbed her leather jacket and her keys before exiting the room.

Maggie watched her go, her smile never fading.

-

Alex was sitting at a desk lost in her thoughts waiting for her professor to show up and begin class when the chair next to her was suddenly occupied and a familiar voice pulled her from her reverie.

“Hey, Danvers, fancy seeing you here.”

_This couldn’t be happening._

She didn’t even glance Maggie’s way because she knew she was smirking and Maggie’s smirk was annoying and also somewhat endearing, which was confusing to say the least, so she stayed facing the front of the classroom. “I could say the same especially considering you weren’t in this class a week ago.”

“Yeah, I switched electives.” Maggie explained.

“And you just had to choose Alien Studies.” Alex made the annoyance in her tone apparent.

“Yes. Growing up a non-straight, non-white girl in Blue Springs, Nebraska, I find that I can relate to aliens a lot more than I can humans.”

Alex chanced a look at her then and Maggie smiled softly at her. It was really hard for Alex not to return it because Maggie’s smile seemed to have superpowers much like her sister. So she gave in, letting the corners of her lips raise slightly before facing the front of the classroom quickly hoping to God that the lecture would start soon.

“Why are _you_ here?” Maggie queried.

It seemed the professor was running late. Just perfect.

Alex sighed, “My parents worked closely with aliens while I was growing up.” And her sister was one, but she couldn’t reveal that information, so this explanation would have to suffice.

Maggie nodded her head in understanding and opened her mouth to say something else, but the professor chose that moment to walk into the classroom.

_Thank God._

-

Alex was quick to exit the classroom after the lecture ended, but Maggie was just as quick to catch up. “Hey, Danvers, wait up!” Alex reluctantly halted her steps and turned toward her roommate, “Do you have a class right now or do you have a minute?”

She could have easily lied. Maggie would have never known, but Maggie wore a hopeful smile and apparently that was Alex’s weakness. She was also kind of intrigued as to where this was about to go, so she gave in. “I’m free.”

“Great!” Maggie’s dimples deepened and Alex felt her stomach flip which she tried her best to ignore, “I want to show you something.”

Maggie led her to the recreation facility on campus and Alex was confused especially when they started heading downstairs to the basement. She had definitely never been down there before nor did she think she was allowed. “Where are we going exactly?”

Maggie offered her a reassuring but excited smile, “You’ll see.”

Alex was a little frustrated with that response, but Maggie was opening a door to a dark room in the basement soon enough and prompted her to go in.  Alex was hesitant to say the least. Once they were both in the pitch black room, Maggie flipped a switch and the lights flickered on.

Alex furrowed her eyebrows in confusion when she saw the dusty table in front of her. “You brought me down here to play pool? Do you know how many pool tables there are on campus that aren’t located in a creepy basement?”

Maggie laughed and Alex’s stomach was flipping again, “I do, but this place is special.”

Alex sent her a very skeptical look, “Why is that?”

“Because no one ever comes down here.” Maggie reasoned.

“That’s it?”

Maggie pulled out a flask from her leather jacket and handed it to Alex with a bright grin, “That’s it.”

Suddenly, Alex understood and accepted the flask happily.

-

Alex lined up her shot, “Eight ball, left corner pocket.” She called it and took a steadying breath before hitting the cue ball just right and sinking the final shot. “Damn, we should have made bets because I just destroyed you.” Alex gloated with a smug grin.

Maggie rolled her eyes at her roommate and shook her head, “I was just going easy on you because you said you were rusty.” Maggie set down her cue and leaned against the side of the pool table.

Alex mirrored her position, “Okay, Sawyer, I’ll let you believe that for now.” She nudged Maggie’s shoulder teasingly.

Maggie huffed, “You’re impossible, Danvers.” She pushed off the table and grabbed her leather jacket.

“You heading out already? Too scared I’ll kick your ass again?” Maggie laughed and Alex felt her stomach do that thing again. She really needed to get that under control, but this banter with Maggie was just so easy and fun. Plus, the added inhibitions due to the vodka in Maggie’s flask didn't help, but she wasn't about to stop now.

“Actually,” Maggie slipped into her jacket and returned Alex’s challenging gaze, “I have a hot date that I have to get to, but we will have that rematch and then I’ll show you how it’s really done.”

Alex smiled because she highly doubted Maggie had any A game to bring to billiards, but she also felt a small twinge of jealousy brewing within her as Maggie left her alone in this dusty room in the basement.

Yeah, she really needed to get this under control.

-

Maggie’s messiness was improving. She was keeping her clothes picked up (for the most part) and her shoes out of the middle of the floor. She also stayed on her side of the tape and Alex appreciated the fact that she was making an effort. They found themselves playing pool at least a couple nights a week in the dusty basement. It was a nice place to escape, Alex decided, and sometimes she would wander down there on her own. However, she would miss Maggie’s dimpled smile making the dimly lit room a little brighter and her vodka filled flask that she kept stowed away in that leather jacket of hers.

She wouldn’t stay down there very long.

They were growing closer as they got deeper into the semester. They made a habit of getting lunch together when their schedules would allow it. They would study together in the library. Maggie would always ask Alex for help with Chemistry and Alex would always happily oblige, but she was starting to get the sense that Maggie didn’t need her help at all. She had proven she was smart and she would pick up on it a little too quickly for someone who was struggling. But Alex would never mention it, especially considering Maggie would call her a ‘nerd’ whenever she rambled on about elements on the periodic table. Alex would flush while trying to hide it with a smile and her stomach would do summersaults and keeping this under control wasn’t realistic anymore, so she just did her best to ignore it. Maggie’s hot date had turned into a girlfriend after all, so Alex didn’t have much of a chance anyway.

Alex had spent the majority of her night studying for an upcoming mid-term in the library. Maggie had opted out of the study session because she was hanging out with her girlfriend whose name Alex had yet to remember. She had turned her phone off to keep her from unwanted distractions and she forgot to turn it back on after she left the library. Therefore, she was never able to receive the warning her roommate had sent her thirty minutes ago.

When she reached her room, she didn’t think anything of the door being locked because she figured Maggie was still on her date. And she was. But the date had moved to their dorm room which Alex had completely missed because she was too focused on the clothes strewn across the floor and the shoes she almost tripped on. She was about to reprimand Maggie because _they had been over this_ , but she looked up to see two shocked pairs of eyes on her instead. Maggie’s girlfriend had the sheet pulled up to her neck and her face was beet red with embarrassment while Maggie was also doing her best to cover herself as she slightly hovered over the girl. Her big brown eyes were looking at Alex expectantly, but all Alex could do was stand there frozen in her place thinking about how she wished the world would just swallow her whole.

“I texted you.”

Maggie’s voice seemed to jerk her out of her frozen state and into a stuttering mess, “I-um-m-my phone…I-I turned it off because…I-I’m sorry. I’ll leave.” She laughed uncomfortably and pointed to the door, “Y-yeah, I’m leaving… _so_ sorry.” She looked to Maggie and her girlfriend which was a mistake because she looked absolutely mortified, “Sorry. Again. Leaving.” Alex exited the room quickly and tried her best to shake the image out of her head. She rushed down the stairwell and out of the hall to breathe in some much needed fresh air. “Fuck,” she breathed out. This definitely ranked on the list of most embarrassing moments of Alex Danvers’ life.

She turned back on her phone as she started walking far away from her residence hall and her phone chimed almost immediately, lighting up with a message from Maggie.

_Sawyer: Don’t come back to the room any time soon. This date’s going really well ;)_

Alex groaned and locked her phone. She felt extremely embarrassed and also jealous which infuriated her even more. She should feel completely mortified because she walked in on Maggie having sex and _she did_ , but she should not be thinking about what it would feel like to be the girl Maggie was hovering over.

She needed to get this frustration out and she was heading to the gym to do just that.

While she was beating a punching bag to a pulp, her phone chimed twice.

_Sawyer: The ghost is clear. Sorry you had to see that._

_Sawyer: Although seeing you so embarrassed kind of made it worth it_

After reading the text, Alex gave one last, hard, punch to the bag.

On her way back to the dorm, she couldn’t help but laugh a little at the entire situation.

-

It was a Friday night and Alex had retired to bed early due to her exhaustion from midterms. She was relieved they were finally over and felt she had done well. Her way of celebrating was sleep while Maggie decided partying was the best choice.

Alex was surprised to wake up at 3am to her phone buzzing relentlessly, all texts from Maggie, which was very unlike her roommate to drunk text her.

_Sawyer: dsnvers i ned u_

_Sawyer: im so drukk_

_Sawyer: alexxxxx_

_Sawyer: can u com get me_

_Sawyer: i really nedd u_

Alex wiped the sleep from her eyes and reread the string of texts to make sure she was reading them correctly. Once she was sure she wasn't dreaming or imagining things, her stomach sunk as a sense of worry settled in. She called Maggie immediately as she began changing out of her pajamas. The phone rang twice before Maggie picked up.

_Maggie: Danvers!_

Maggie yelled through the phone and Alex had to distance the device from her ear. She noticed the slurring, which aside from the texts, proved Maggie was indeed really drunk.

_Alex: Maggie I need you to tell me where you're at._

She slipped on her shoes and her jacket and grabbed her keys. She rushed out of the room and decided she couldn't wait for the elevator, so the stairs would have to do.

Maggie wasn't replying instead all Alex could hear was music and loud chatter.

_Alex: Maggie? Where are you?_

Suddenly, the commotion was faint and Alex was thankful Maggie had decided to move somewhere quieter.

_Maggie: Jason’s? No, Ryan’s!_

Alex had made it to her car and fired up the engine.

_Alex: I need a little more than that, Maggie._

_Maggie: The pizzeria_

_Alex: The pizzeria?_

Maggie was giggling a lot and Alex would have found it adorable if she wasn't so worried about the girl.

_Maggie: Up the street from J’onn’s Pizzeria._

Alex knew the place. They frequented it. She could work with that. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too long before she found her roommate.

_Alex: Okay. I'm on my way. Just stay put._

_Maggie: Don’t hang up._

The sudden plea in Maggie’s voice made Alex’s heart clench and she found herself even more worried than before.

_Alex: I won’t. I'm here._

-

Maggie was sitting on the curb when she pulled up to the frat house. Her cell phone was pressed against her ear while her head was resting on her knees. She looked seconds away from passing out and Alex could only wonder what made her decide to get so hammered in the first place. She jumped out of the car and rushed to Maggie’s side. Maggie lifted her head slightly at the sound of her voice. “Danvers.” She sang and her dimples appeared.

Alex knelt down and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. “Are you okay?”

Maggie looked up at her, her eyes glossy almost as if she had been crying, but she hid the sadness behind that little smirk she always did, “Well, my knight in shining leather just showed up, so I think I'm just fine.” Alex felt a blush creep up her cheeks. It baffled her how even a drunk Maggie could make her so flustered. Maggie’s words were slurring together still and she was having to speak slower than normal. Alex probably would have found it cute if she couldn't tell that Maggie was actually upset about something. She wasn't going to push it though.

“C’mon, let’s get you back to the dorm.” She wrapped a supportive arm around Maggie’s waist to help keep her steady once she tried to stand.

They walked slowly back to the car and Maggie rested her head against Alex’s shoulder, seemingly too tired to hold it up any longer. “Olivia broke up with me.” She mumbled into Alex’s jacket.

That would explain the excessive drinking and the sadness in Maggie’s brown orbs, Alex thought. She also couldn't believe any girl would ever be so stupid to break up with Maggie Sawyer. She was smart, tough, and beautiful. So beautiful. “Who would do that?”

Maggie laughed bitterly, “She would apparently. She called me a sociopath.”

Alex couldn't believe that either. She helped Maggie into the car and buckled her seat belt for her. Then she placed her hand on Maggie’s knee comfortingly, “That’s her loss, Maggie. You're amazing and if she couldn't see that then you deserve better.” She said sincerely.

“Yeah?” Maggie’s voice was soft and insecure and Alex really wanted to go find this girl and hurt her for breaking Maggie this much, but a small, selfish, part of her was almost happy because this meant she had a chance now.

“Yeah.”

-

They made it all the way back to the dorm without Maggie throwing up in her car or in the elevator which was surprising considering Maggie kept saying ‘I feel sick’ the whole way.

Alex was able to find more comfortable clothes in Maggie’s messy closet for her to wear rather than the current ones she had on. Maggie was thankfully able to change herself while Alex looked away. Then her drunk roommate was in bed and Alex thought the long night was close to being over, but Maggie grabbed her hand before she could cross the room to her own bed.

“Alex…”

Alex looked back at her expectantly and Maggie was looking up at her with sparkling brown eyes and then…

“I'm gonna be sick.”

Alex grabbed the nearest trash can and got it to Maggie just in time. She held back her hair with one hand and rubbed soothing circles on her back with the other until Maggie was finished emptying the contents of her stomach. Alex retrieved a bottle of water and a wet washcloth from their bathroom and handed them to her roommate. “Think you're good for now?”

Maggie nodded her head. “Thank you.”

Alex smiled softly, “Anytime.”

-

Maggie wasn't taking the breakup well. She resembled a kicked puppy, walking around dejectedly, only ever leaving the room to attend her classes and maybe making a trip to the dining hall to eat.

Alex hated seeing her so vulnerable and hurt all the time and she just wanted to see that dimpled smile of hers that she’s kept hidden for over a week now. She just wished there was something she could do to _help_. And she tried. She didn't go a day without trying.

She asked Maggie to go play pool with her even promising to let her win which she just knew would make Maggie laugh or smile at the least but failed to do either. Instead she got a mumbled, ‘I'm not feeling up for it’. Later, she suggested going to J’onn’s Pizzeria which Maggie declined again and Maggie loved pizza almost as much as Kara. When Alex realized there was no getting Maggie out of the dorm, she decided to find a different approach.

One day after her classes were finished, she made a trip to the store and to the pizzeria knowing that Maggie would be curled up in her bed once she returned.

“Okay,” she said as she pushed the door open, startling Maggie a little, “I got pizza, popcorn, a six pack of root beer, and I even picked up a pack of red vines.”

Maggie pushed the hair out of her face as she sat up, “But you hate red vines.”

“But you love them.” Alex replied immediately.

She looked up and there it was. Dimples and all. And Alex couldn't return the smile fast enough as her heart fluttered and her stomach summersaulted.

Maggie tilted her head, “So what are your plans for us then, Danvers?”

“We’re watching a movie of your choice.” Alex handed the pizza to Maggie and pulled out two root beers before grabbing her laptop. She joined Maggie on her bed and sat with her back against the wall. She caught Maggie just watching her and grew less confident with her plan. Was this stupid? She decided that, yes, it was. “I'm sorry. This is too much isn't it?” She moved to get off the bed. “I don't know what I was thinking.”

Maggie caught her by the arm, “No!” She said a little too quickly. She was just shocked Alex was going this far out of her way for _her_. Alex cared and she wasn't afraid to show it. That was new for Maggie to have someone who genuinely cared about her. It made her feel warm inside even though there was still this fleeting moment of fear coursing throughout her body because she was starting to care about Alex a lot too and allowing herself to feel that always seemed to end in heartbreak for Maggie. It was just hard to keep her walls up around her roommate. Alex just had a way of seeping through the cracks with ease and Maggie couldn't stop her despite how hard she tried sometimes. “This is great. Thank you, really.” She squeezed Alex’s arm in reassurance and that seemed to get her roommate to relax.

Alex let out a sigh of relief. She settled back on the bed and powered up her laptop, “So what do you want to watch?”

Maggie smiled and settled next to Alex, their shoulders just barely brushing, and she really couldn't think of another place she would rather be.

-

Alex could see him walking towards her across the lobby with that stupid smug grin he always wore. She just wanted to get on the elevator and go up to her room without having to deal with Maxwell Lord hitting on her. She was about to run for the stairs, but he had already reached her.

“Alex, it’s great to see you as always.”

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. “Maxwell.”

He smiled, “You know you can call me Max.”

“Maxwell.” Alex smiled back.

His smile never faltered and that’s what really annoyed Alex the most, “You know, you never got back to me about that date.”

Alex hummed. “That’s strange because I distinctly remember telling you no.”

“C’mon Alex, it’s just one dinner and it’s not like your seeing anyone.”

Alex really wanted to smash this guy’s face into a wall at times and before she could comeback with her own witty reply, someone beat her to it.

“Actually,” Alex turned her head quickly at the sound of her roommate’s voice. “She is.” Maggie slipped her hand into Alex’s and gave Maxwell Lord a death glare.

Alex was having a difficult time processing what had actually happened because all she could focus on was their interlocked hands and how Maggie’s touch made her arm tingle and spread warmth throughout her body. Maggie gave her hand a little squeeze and that brought Alex back to reality and she was able to see the annoyed look on Maxwell Lord’s face.

“I would appreciate it if you’d stop hitting on my girlfriend.” Maggie said with an ice cold tone that made Maxwell back down.

“How unfortunate.” He grumbled before walking away.

“God, he’s such an asshole.”

They were still holding hands and Alex couldn't help but look down at them. Maggie noticed this and quickly pulled her hand away. Alex missed the contact immediately.

“Sorry.” Maggie mumbled.

“I could have handled that,” Alex started softly and Maggie was about to come back with a retort, but Alex beat her this time, “but thank you.”

Maggie tilted her head and smiled, “Well, I thought I could do you a favor since you’ve been doing a lot for me lately.”

“And here I didn't think you noticed.” Alex joked.

Maggie’s eyes sparkled in a way that was starting to feel familiar to Alex when she looked at her. “I’ve definitely noticed, Alex.”

The elevator dinged, pulling the two out of the moment. “Our ride is here.” Maggie said and Alex could only smile as she followed her in.

-

All Alex could think about was kissing her.

When they played pool, Alex wanted to pull her in by the arm every time she walked past her and kiss her.

When they ate at J’onn’s, Alex wanted to lean over the table and kiss her.

When they studied at the library and Maggie called her ‘Nerd’, she wanted to kiss her.

And god-forbid Maggie smile because Alex couldn't resist the dimples and she really just wanted to kiss her.

It was a problem because Maggie just went through a breakup not too long ago and she probably didn't even like Alex like _that_ , but this was driving Alex crazy and she had to do something.

So she called Kara.

_Alex: I’m dying._

Alex blurted out before Kara could even say hello.

_Kara: Oh my god, Alex, I’ll be right there!_

_Alex: No, Kara!_

Alex rushed out before Kara would undoubtedly fly to National City University to save her.

_Alex: Not literally just figuratively._

Kara breathed a sigh of relief through the phone.

_Kara: Thank Rao. Don't scare me like that Alex._

Alex turned over on her bed in distress, perfectly aware that Maggie was in class and wouldn't be back for awhile, and mumbled a weak apology to her sister.

_Kara: So what’s wrong?_

The amount of concern in Kara’s voice was almost comforting because it felt good to know she had someone who cared for her as much as she cared for them, just hearing her voice made her smile.

_Alex: Maggie_

Alex replied simply because it really was Maggie as a whole that was killing her.

_Kara: Is she still being messy? You know, you could just change roommates._

Alex hummed in thought, switching roommates would probably solve her problem but also create a new one. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Maggie. Alex sighed.

_Alex: Not exactly._

_Kara: What is it then?_

_Alex: Maggie’s great, amazing actually, she’s beautiful and smart and I'm just-I’m really gay, Kara._

_Kara: The last time you said that you told me to forget you ever mentioned it, so that’s changed now?_

Alex put Kara on speaker and dropped the phone on the bed. She ran her hands over her face remembering the last time she had this conversation with Kara. Her sister was understanding and supportive when Alex revealed the crush she had on Vicki Donahue in high school, but Alex was too scared then and she wanted to forget about it, so she made Kara forget too. She wasn't so scared anymore. She didn't know if that had anything to do with Maggie or if she’s just grown more comfortable with herself while being at college, either way, she was ready to accept this now.

_Alex: I really like her._

_Kara: So why is that killing you?_

Alex took a steadying breath, checking the clock just to make sure Maggie wouldn't be back soon.

_Alex: I'm scared. Not because I'm scared of being gay but because I’m scared she won't like me back. Like it wouldn't be that bad if she wasn't my roommate. And if I tell her how I feel and she rejects me, then I won't be able to escape her._

_Kara: Alex, you're the most fearless person I know, and if you want something, you always go after it no matter the circumstances. This isn't any different._

Alex sighed. Kara had a point.

_Alex: Thank you, Kara._

Alex could hear her sister’s smile through the phone.

_Kara: Anytime and I promise I will be flying there soon. It’s been too long since I've seen you._

_Alex: Mom will never agree to that._

_Kara: Eliza doesn't have to know._

Alex chuckled. She wasn't going to argue too much because she wanted to see Kara too.

_Kara: And Alex,_

_Alex: Yeah?_

_Kara: I’m proud of you._

The older Danvers sister smiled at that and even felt some tears well up.

_Alex: I love you._

_Kara: I love you, too._

They said their goodbyes and the phone call came to an end. Alex was happy that some of the weight she was feeling earlier was now off her shoulders. Now, she just had to tell Maggie.

-

It turned out that Alex might not be as fearless as Kara thought she was because she chickened out multiple times.

When Maggie came back from class, she plopped down on her bed and ranted about her professor and it just didn't feel like the right time for Alex to blurt out ‘I like you’.

Or the time they were walking through the campus’ park because it was a nice day and Alex thought it would be the perfect time, but she just couldn't will the words out of her mouth.

Also when Maggie could tell there was something on her mind. They were in the dusty basement playing one of their weekly games of pool and Maggie was looking at her funny, but Alex couldn't even notice because she was so focused on what she couldn't say or do.

“What’s up with you?” Maggie asked as she missed.

Her voice brought Alex out of her head and she stuttered, “W-what?”

Maggie smiled, “You're thinking more than usual, distracted by something. What is it?”

Alex focused on the table rather than the question and looked for her best shot. She lined the cue up with the ball and she missed.

Maggie hummed, “Point proven. What’s on your mind, Danvers?”

 _You._ Alex wanted to say.

_You. You. You._

Instead. “N-nothing. I just-I have a couple papers that are due soon.” She cringed internally for how obvious she was being.

Her roommate tilted her head and moved towards her, “I’m going to be a detective one day, Danvers. I can tell when you're lying.” She gave her best dimpled smile and then lined up her shot. Straight in the pocket. “Although you being stuck in the clouds is doing me a favor.”

Alex realized Maggie was winning for the first time ever and she decided she needed to get her shit together.

Maggie dropped the subject after that and she managed to pull out a win for the first time.

Alex would never live that one down.

-

Alex was literally pacing the floor up and down the tape that was placed weeks ago. She had to do it. She just had to. It was now or never and she was going to do it.

Maggie chose that moment to walk in and immediately noticed the anxious looking Alex standing in the middle of their room. She put down her bag, concern washing over her face. “Okay, what is going on with you?”

Alex stopped pacing and faced her roommate. She couldn't say anything. Her mouth wouldn't formulate the words she needed to say, so she just decided to do what she had been wanting to do for weeks. She surged forward and cupped Maggie’s face gently and kissed her. She _finally_ kissed her. For once, she was kissing someone she truly liked and it felt euphoric. Maggie’s lips were so soft against her own and she wanted this moment to last forever, but Maggie pulled away and Alex could see the confusion on her face. Even though, her roommate whispered ‘wow’ after their lips disconnected, Alex knew the rejection was coming. She could see it in her eyes and behind her hesitant smile and Alex couldn't do a single thing about it.

“Alex,” Maggie started and Alex put up her strongest façade, “We’re friends. We’re roommates. I don't-“ she took a deep breath and did her best to hold Alex’s gaze that was avoiding hers, “I don't want to jeopardize that.”

Alex nodded and did her best to fight back the tears threatening to fall. “But I already have.” She whispered. She pushed past Maggie and grabbed her jacket and keys.

“Alex,”

Alex turned quickly and said, “This was a mistake.” Before exiting the room in a haste.

Maggie watched helplessly and after the door shut, she touched her lips that still tingled from the kiss.

-

Alex made it to a secluded area in the park shaded by trees before she broke.

She managed to pull out her phone and call the one person who had the slightest chance of making this hurt a little less.

It only took Alex whispering ‘Kara’ into the phone so brokenly that she didn't even recognize her own voice for her sister to declare that she was on her way. Seconds passed by and then Kara was crouched down next to her on the ground, pulling her into an embrace that was almost too tight but so warm and comforting. Alex was only able to say, “She doesn't like me like _that.”_ Before a sob escaped her throat.

Kara pulled her closer and kissed her head and held her until the crying stopped. Then she flew Alex back to Midvale, so she wouldn't have to sleep alone and in the same room as Maggie. Then she flew her back to the university in the morning so Alex could attend her classes. Kara hugged her tightly and made Alex promise she would call her later before leaving. Alex managed to avoid Maggie for the rest of the day by spending her time in the library and in the park, knowing Maggie’s schedule by heart made it a little easier to achieve. She didn't go back to the dorm until she was sure Maggie would be in bed and then she would wake before her roommate, so she wouldn't have to face her. She continued this for a few days. Maggie texted and called occasionally, but Alex ignored them. She was humiliated and she wasn't ready to talk just yet, but the inevitable would come when their shared class rolled around.

Alex arrived to the class first as usual and she planned on ignoring Maggie the entire time but knew that would be easier said than done.

She hoped Maggie would take the hint and sit elsewhere but knew she was too stubborn for that. However, Alex really couldn't see the harm in wishful thinking at this point.

Maggie sat down next to her a couple of minutes later. At first, it seemed like she was trying to hold back from saying anything but eventually she gave in. “You’ve been avoiding me.” She said softly, finally looking at her.

Alex couldn't meet her gaze. “Really, I didn't notice.” She said dryly.  Sarcasm was a clear defense mechanism. Maggie would see right through it. She wanted to be a detective after all.

“I've been worried about you.” Maggie said with sincerity. “And I get it, you wanting to keep your space, and I’ll respect that, but if we could just talk first I-“

“Maggie, please.” Alex cut her off and finally looked at her. Her eyes were tired, the usual sparkle they held, gone. And Alex realized then that she wasn't the only one to lose something here. Maggie had lost her friend too. She had really screwed this up and she could at least give Maggie a conversation. “Not now, but later. Okay?”

Maggie smiled softly and nodded. She seemed to relax a little after that and Alex was able to as well, but the class still went by agonizingly slow.

The class ended and Alex offered to have the conversation then, but to her surprise, Maggie said she had to go somewhere first and that she would meet her in the dorm in an hour. Alex was a little skeptical but agreed anyway.

Alex went back to the dorm and decided to occupy her mind with some much needed studying because she hadn't been able to focus much these past few days and the hour must have flew by because the next thing she knew the door was swinging open.

“Okay, I got pizza, popcorn, root beer, and twizzlers.” Maggie announced as she entered the room with a hopeful smile.

Alex furrowed her eyebrows in confusion because she was definitely not expecting this, but she played along. “But you hate twizzlers.”

“But you love them.” Maggie replied immediately.

Alex smiled and then shook her head, a sigh escaping her lips, “If this is you apologizing, you shouldn't be. I was the one who messed this up.”

“Alex,” Maggie shook her head in disagreement and placed all of the food on the bed. “I was so stupid.” She started pacing over the tape. “For one, I didn't even know you were into girls.” Maggie laughed nervously, “So any feelings I had, I suppressed because I didn't think I had a chance.” She admitted and halted to gauge Alex’s reaction who was trying her best to process all of this. “And then you kissed me,” she took a step closer and brushed a hand through her hair, a nervous tick Alex had noticed. “You scare the crap out of me, Alex, because you’re already really important to me, and the thought of losing you is terrifying, but I'm not going to stand here and deny my feelings for you anymore. So I just-“

Alex didn't have the chance to reply because Maggie’s lips were suddenly pressed against hers. She felt euphoric again and so shocked that she was frozen in place. She couldn't even reciprocate the kiss properly. Maggie pulled back and instead of the hesitancy Alex saw in Maggie’s eyes the first time, she saw the sparkle that Maggie seemed to save for her.

“So you're saying you like me?” Alex had to ask because she honestly felt like she was dreaming.

Maggie smiled brightly, “Of course.”

Alex matched her smile and kissed her again because she was still having a hard time believing this.

They pulled away, “So what do you want to watch?” Maggie asked.

Alex laughed, grabbed her hand and pulled her down on to the bed to sit next to her. Maggie cuddled into her side, their fingers laced together, and Alex looked down at the tape separating the room with a fond smile. She would have to remove that soon because Alex’s jurisdiction was Maggie’s, now, too.

**Author's Note:**

> You can hit me up on tumblr if you want @roguesanvers. Thanks for reading!


End file.
